Laundry Day
by Sakura's Unicorn
Summary: When Team Seven finally stops somewhere with a washer and dryer, Sakura decides she's going to wash everything she has with her—including the clothes on her back. She soon finds out that Sasuke had the same plan. Post-canon SasuSaku. One-shot.


"Ugh. Laundry."

There were few tasks that Sakura hated more than laundry, but it couldn't be put off any longer. Team Seven had been on a mission for nearly a month and the closest her clothes had come to getting washed was when Naruto set off a paper bomb, knocking her and her pack into a river.

_We've only got this house for a day and I'll be damned if I'm not going to get some washing done._

It was too early for the boys to be awake—the sky was still more gray than pink. _Sasuke and Sai will sleep for at least another hour and Naruto…who knows how long that lump will lay in bed. It'll take about a half hour to wash and another half hour to dry. I have plenty of time. _

Sakura dumped every stitch of clothing she brought with her into the washer and, before closing the machine, she peeled off her pajamas and panties and tossed them in. She put her eye up to a crack in the door to be sure she was alone, nervous now that she was naked, then harrumphed. _Those boys won't even notice I'm gone_, she thought, sinking to the floor to read as the laundry spun.

The novel she was giggling over was one Ino loaned her—_loaned_ is a much more gentle term to describe the overbearing zeal with which her best friend forced the book on her.

"Read it and tell me who the main character reminds you of!" she'd squealed, wedging the book into Sakura's pack.

It was painfully obvious that Ino meant for her to see Sasuke in the novel's protagonist, but Sakura only saw the differences. The character was a "well-chiseled hunk of man with brooding eyes of darkest onyx and raven-black tresses that floated around his aristocratic face." She smirked. _Yup. That's Sasuke-kun_. But in the novel, he wooed his one, true love with roses, sang her love songs, and wrote haikus dedicated to her angelic spirit daily.

Sakura snorted, imagining Sasuke plucking a shamisan while crooning his desire to touch her cheek. _Not in a million years._

Lost in the love story, she was startled when the washer buzzed its completion. She left the book open on the floor and transferred her clothes to the dryer, smiling at how everything finally smelled clean. As she pressed the start button, she heard footsteps shuffling down the hall. Frantically, she whipped her head around, searching for something to cover herself with, knowing that whoever was coming would open the door to find her stark naked.

If it was Naruto, he'd stammer and blush, but he wouldn't avert his eyes— just thinking about it made her fist tighten with the need to club him.

If it was Sai, he'd surely make some offensive remark while sketching an abstract representation of the smallness of her breasts.

If it was Sasuke… Sakura flushed from head to toe, lightheaded with embarrassment should Sasuke find her in this state.

The door handle turned and, in a panic, she jumped, flattening herself against the ceiling, adhering to it with chakra.

_Whoever it is will come in, see nobody's here and leave._

She almost slapped her hand against her mouth when she gasped as Sasuke pushed open the laundry room door.

"Sakura?" He poked his head inside, searching for her. "Are you in here?" He came inside and looked around, checking behind the machines carefully. When he seemed satisfied she wasn't in the room, he opened the washer and put in a bagful of clothes.

Sweat beaded on her forehead as she hovered, completely nude, above him. _Don't worry. Sasuke-kun's methodical. He'll just put his clothes in and leave. Then I can grab something from the dryer and put it on. Who cares if it's damp? I can't let him see me like this!_

At the metallic rip of a zipper, Sakura swallowed hard. She couldn't look away as Sasuke shrugged out of his shirt and stuffed it in the washer. When he popped the button on his pants, she squeezed her eyes shut, desperately containing a moan. With a clang, the lid of the washer closed and Sakura's eyes opened to find Sasuke as naked as she was.

_Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!_ She closed her eyes tight. _This is not happening._ She opened them again to find Sasuke directly below her, pulling an arm to the side in a stretch. He laced his fingers together and threw his arms over his head, reaching high and grunting as his joints popped. Sakura sucked in her stomach when he stood on his tiptoes, his fingertips less than an inch from her navel.

He froze in mid-stretch and Sakura thought he'd somehow sensed her, seen her shadow, or felt a drop of the sweat that was quickly gathering on her skin. Instead, he bent down and picked up something from the floor.

_My book!_

Sasuke looked at the cover, turned it over, flipped through some pages, and sat down.

_No, no, no! You have to leave!_

He spread out on his belly and cracked open the book to the first page.

For the next half hour, Sakura gradually forgot to panic and reveled in watching Sasuke read. She traced the curve of his spine, the cut of muscles in his legs and hips, the way he crossed his feet and occasionally licked his finger as he turned a page. Small darts of alarm pricked her if he shifted, but she was so entranced that they quickly dissipated…until he turned over.

Sasuke rolled onto his back, tucking a hand behind his head after turning a page, his eyes flicking up momentarily before returning to the book. Sakura could see his brain slowly registering what he'd seen. The book dipped and his wide eyes met hers.

"Sakura!"

In that split second as she watched his gaze leave hers and travel down her body, controlling her chakra was completely forgotten. Instincts sharp, Sasuke threw the book aside and opened his arms as she fell hard on top of him.

Disoriented, she groaned, rubbing a lump on her forehead. The fact that every inch of her bare skin was touching Sasuke's evaded her until his hands skated down her back. She squeaked, sitting up quickly, cupping her breasts.

His fingers dug into her hips and he grunted her name. Feeling movement near her most private area, she looked down to see Sasuke's growing hardness beneath her. An intense heat seared where they were joined—whether it came from him or her, she couldn't tell, but the primal need to fan this flame was powerful. Her hands reached out, tentatively sliding over the ripples of his stomach, her breath catching as his muscles quivered beneath her fingertips.

_Bzzzzt!_

The dryer finishing its cycle broke the spell and a completely mortified Sakura leapt to her feet, shrugging into a warm nightgown and shoving her clothes into a basket. As she turned to run from the room, Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Don't forget this." He tucked the book into her basket and drew her closer, gently touching her cheek with his fingers. "Sakura, I don't know how to play the shamisan, but I do know a few songs on the flute."

Head swimming, she nodded and left the laundry room, realizing that, today, she'd seen more of Sasuke than ever before.

* * *

Hi everyone! I wanted to give you some nekkid SasuSaku for SasuSaku Month! I'm late for the Watching prompt, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Let me know what you think, kay?

As always, Unicorn Paige is to thank for any amount of goodness in this oneshot and for writing my synopsis...cause I'm loopy and incapable. A lush bacon forest for you, you vegan heathen!


End file.
